Fred Luckpuig
| age = 13 (other languages) 15 (English) | species = Human | occup = Student Protector (unofficial) | relatives = Simon Luckpuig (father) Mrs. Luckpuig (mother) | extra1 = | extrainfo1 = | extra2 = | extrainfo2 = | extra3 = | extrainfo3 = | firstintroduced = Boredom Blues | actor = Rupert Degas (Enlgish) Victor Diaz (Spanish) }} Fred Luckpuig 'is the main character of ''Lucky Fred. He is a fifteen-year-old, purple haired boy that goes to High School with his only "girl" friend Braianna and robot buddy Friday. Fred is under three different teachers in a class of 12 students. Fred also has a crush on Nora, and though Fred always messes up his conversations and has a stupid behavior with Nora, she already knows. Appearance He tyrian purple haired and his eyes are blue with a medium tone light blue. He wears a green yellow-gamboge hoody with dark cerulean pants and he once wore a black-catalina blue jacket with a logo of a ''P''''' (for the Protectors) during his stay on Brains's lab while she was away. Personality Fred is a high school freshman, upbeat, cheerful and enthusiastic. An impulsive and social guy. Like most 15-year-olds, Fred prefers to take the easy way, or the coolest way, when it comes to solving difficult problems, especially if they involve school. He tries his hardest when he wants to impress his buddies, or the girl he likes. Fred has a somewhat unworried self-confidence and is loyal to death to his friends Friday and Brains. Sometimes, when panic strikes him, he gets in a tizzy and can’t make any decisions or he makes the worst of them. No doubt that Fred is not the most suitable person to look after such a powerful robot as Friday. Unfortunately, Fred can’t give it back, and even if he could, he wouldn’t. And that’s because Fred loves his robot friend and carefully looks after him. He really enjoys being with him. Can there be anything more fun than a transformer-robot that can turn into a huge 4x4 car for mud races? Or anything handier than a friend capable of turning into a tunnelling machine when you fancy going underneath the earth’s crust? Relationships Friday After they just have met and collided against each other, Fred had gained absolute control over him that he can't refuse and will obey to his voice only. They are the best buds who like to play games and fight aliens, even at the same time. Agent Brains She is the only friend of Fred's that is a girl and also his neighbor just next door. She thinks that Fred who is too childish of fun and games, however, there are times that she is mistaken that it isn't bad being him that way. When the Earth is under attack by invaders, Agent Brains comes into action and Fred comes along because he has Friday and can command him to help. Simon Luckpuig He and his dad have a good father-and-son relationship. His dad tells him what he should do when there's a mess in the house and he also likes to spend a quality time with his only son like going fishing and encourages him to do a lot of chores as exercises. Super Commander Nearly non-existent, Braianna's dad has his faith and trust on him on protecting the Earth while her daughter is away spending time with him. However, both Fred and the Super Commander didn't met and know much of each other but still they recognize each other's existence. Nora He has a crush on Nora, probably since the first time he saw her. When both of them have a conversation, Fred starts talking crazy and is like being mesmerized by her charm when asked by a favor. Though he can't control himself when close to her, he continues to impress her with his cool. Gallery The gallery for can be found here. Videos Vimeo Meet Fred!|That's me! by Fred One thousand and one adventures|One thousand and one adventures by Fred Youtube LF Trailer Fred.mp4 Lucky Fred Fred, Friday & Brains Quotes The quotes for can be found here. Trivia *In the episode of "The Red Button," Fred mentioned of being part of the Protectors as "Agent Fred." *Fred is the only character that was able to resist while being under Slimetra's control. Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Humans